


Trick or Treat

by ScullyGolightly



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/pseuds/ScullyGolightly





	

The work day passed like any other. It was on the boring side as they were not actively working on a case and hadn’t for over a week. Mulder was getting restless. Scully felt a bit of sadness for him every time she heard his dismal sighs fill the office.

“Do you get many trick or treaters in your building, Mulder?” Scully asked trying to lighten the mood.

“There are some. I see them go to the other apartments, but I think parents have told them to stay away from old Spooky Mulder’s place,” he said with a smile that he hoped would disguise the fact that this actually did make him a little sad. It didn’t fool Scully and her heart ached for him.

“I’m going to my mom’s later. Charlie and the kids are going trick or treating around her neighborhood. You’re welcome to come.”

Mulder started gathering up the files he was looking at and went to the file cabinet. He knew Scully felt sorry for him. He was unable to hide his melancholy mood from her and now she was taking pity on him by inviting him to her mother’s.

“No thanks, Scully. I’m going to have a few beers with the Gunmen. Frohike always dresses up and I can’t miss that. It gives me material to tease him with for the rest of the year,” Mulder said. He did not have plans with the Gunmen. He had no idea what they did on Halloween and whether or not Frohike dressed up. He was internally cringing at himself as the lies came out of his mouth. “I’m actually gonna head out now. Have a good night, Scully.” He grabbed his coat and was already out the door before she could respond.

“Happy Halloween, Mulder,” Scully said to the empty room.

She had asked him to come to her mother’s very nonchalantly, but she really wanted him to accept the invitation. She wanted to have relaxed time away from work with him. She had felt they were going in a direction where they might reveal their feelings for each other. She had finally stopped fighting herself and succumbed to the fact that she was in love with him. She wasn’t sure if he felt the same way, but lately the innuendo had become more directed at her and more frequent. She suspected he had similar feelings and she wanted to explore that. She wasn’t sure how, though. It had been years since she had been on a date and the only flirting nowadays was this banter that she had with Mulder. It was difficult to see the forest through the trees. She thought if she nudged them into a normal situation she could see if her suspicions were right, but the way he high-tailed it out of there made her feelings of doubt fill those small, hopeful pockets inside her.

Now she was in a somber mood, when just minutes earlier she was trying to get Mulder out of his. She gathered her things, turned off the light, and left.

***

“Trick or treat!” A ghost, a werewolf, and an M&M held their plastic pumpkin buckets out to her. Scully smiled and tossed some chocolates into them. “Happy Halloween,” she said as they scampered away.

“Good kitty,” smirked Charlie as he pretended to scratch behind her ear. She swatted his hand away. “Shut up!” She smiled, making the drawn whiskers on her cheeks move.

The kids were at the kitchen table sorting through their loot. Maggie was at the stove stirring a pot of hot cocoa. Charlie sat at the table with the kids and Scully snuck a piece of chocolate from their pile when they weren’t looking. She had just popped it in her mouth when the doorbell rang again. Everyone looked to her as she had become the official treat giver.

She grabbed the big bowl of candy on a chair by the door and opened it. Mulder was standing on the doorstep. He was wearing jeans, a black turtleneck and a pair of plastic green antennae on his head. “Take me to your leader,” he said in a robotic voice and held his hand up, fingers making the V of the Vulcan salute.

“Mulder!” Scully laughed. “An alien. Of course. But, don’t you know they are little _gray_ men, not green?”

“Leave it to you, Scully, to refuse a boy treats based on the inaccuracies of his costume.”

“Guess you’ll have to play a trick on me, then,” she replied, playfully. “Come in. You’re just in time for hot chocolate.” She moved aside to let him through. She set the bowl down and gestured towards the kitchen.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” she said to the others as she followed him in.

Maggie’s eyes lit up when she saw him. “Fox! What a surprise!” She crossed the room to hug him. Scully watched as he bent down and her mother embraced his lanky frame. The look on his face melted her insides. Her heart was pounding ever since she saw him at the door. She never expected him to actually show up and now here he is, in her mother’s kitchen being served hot cocoa and joking with her nephews. The domesticity of it hurt her brain as she tried to reconcile that this was actually happening.

Mulder wrapped his hands around the steaming mug and found her gaze across the room. He touched a finger to his nose and smiled. She smoothed down the front of her black sweater and shrugged at him. She could feel his look move across her body and she became very aware of what she was wearing, of how tight her black leggings and sweater were. She nervously looked away, but she could still feel the heat of his stare.

The chime of the doorbell snapped him out of his trance. He couldn’t believe he was looking at Scully. Straight-laced _Doctor_ Scully. No nonsense _Agent_ Scully. What was standing before him was a sexy vixen with cat ears peeking out of her red mane and whiskers painted across her beautiful face. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner and her mouth was a deep red with lipstick. He watched her adjust the ears atop her head and exit the kitchen.

Scully was passing out candy to a group of bright colored Power Rangers when Mulder came up behind her. “Morphin time, eh?” Scully turned to look at him, her brow furrowed in amused confusion. Mulder’s face colored in embarrassment and he shrugged, helplessly. The Power Rangers were leaving as two teen boys approached the door. They were dressed in all black, no recognizable costumes.

“Me-owww,” one of them said, looking Scully up and down. Scully stared at him, deadpan. “And what are you supposed to be, little boy?”

“I’ll be anything you want me to be, baby,” he said. His friend snickered next to him. Mulder could feel the heat rise up in his chest. He wanted punch that sly smirk off his face. Scully rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Mulder stepped in the door frame. “Listen, punk, get the fuck outta here before I carve you like a pumpkin.” Scully’s eyes grew wide. She had never heard him talk like that before. Even to vile criminals he wasn’t that menacing.

The boys tried to play it tough, but slowly backed away. “Whatever, man,” he said as he nudged his friend to hurry back down the path.

“Jesus, Mulder,” Scully said as she shut the door. ““Listen, punk?” Are you Dirty Harry? I thought you were an alien.” She smirked at him.

“He was a rude little shit, Scully.”

“They’re stupid kids, Mulder. I could handle it.”

“I know. I know you can, Scully. Of course you can. It just really pissed me off.”

“Okay.” She crossed her arms and looked up at him.

“Okay,” he responded. He shifted his body, self-consciously, under her scrutiny.

She finally smiled and he relaxed. “I’m glad you came, Mulder. Really glad.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I am surprised you dressed up, Scully. But, you look really cute as a cat. You look really, um…” he drifted off as he got caught in the deep pools of her eyes. Scully brought her hand up to his face. She gently brushed back a lock of his hair that had fallen across his forehead. Her hand lingered and her fingertips traced down his cheek. Their eyes were fiercely locked. Electricity seemed to surge between them. They have had moments like this before but there was always the work and the professionalism to hide behind when it got too intense—too real. Now there were no barriers. Scully could see the exact moment when he made his decision—the decision to throw caution to the wind. “You look really beautiful, Scully,” he said, softly.

She licked her lips and traced her thumb along his lower lip. The doorbell rang loud in their ears. Mulder closed his eyes in defeat. Scully wasn’t going to let anything get in the way of the progress they had just made. She threw open the door and shoved the candy bowl into the arms of an unsuspecting witch, slammed the door, and grabbed Mulder’s hand. She guided them to the guest bathroom.

Once inside, she pushed Mulder against the door. She rose up on her toes and linked her arms around his neck. Mulder didn’t quite register what was happening until her lips pressed into his. But once he did realize, his body quickly caught on and his hands circled her waist. They opened their mouths against each other’s, their tongues spilled across the heated gap. She tasted like chocolate—rich and sweet. He worked his fingers under her sweater; her skin was on fire, almost too hot to his touch. Her body was pressed firmly against his, the mounds of her breasts against his chest, his erection prodding her hip. He ran his hands down to grab her ass and his fingers found something soft and furry. He broke their kiss and looked down behind her. She had a long black tail affixed to her pants. He ran it through his hands and chuckled. Scully was breathless and impatient. “Is it ironic that you are dressed like a _pussy_ cat when we finally decide to do this?” he laughed.

“Mulder,” she warned.

“What? I need something to distract myself from the fact that our first time is in the bathroom at your mother’s.”

“Oh, you need something to distract you? Okay.” Her hands went to his belt. She fiddled with the buckle and then undid his pants, her eyes never leaving his. She shoved his jeans down as she knelt in front of him.

“Oh, fuck,” he said as he realized that Dana Scully was about to give him a blow job. His cock became a rock hard rod which she freed from the prison of his briefs. She glanced up at him and raised her eyebrows to indicate that she was impressed, and took him in her mouth; all the breath left his body. Her soft, warm mouth enveloped him. He threw his head back and it thudded against the door, the balls of his antennae pinging back on their springs. He couldn’t watch her do this—he would come instantly. It was taking every fiber of his being not to thrust his dick down her throat. It felt so good. Her tongue swirled around his shaft as she bobbed her head and sucked. _My little multi-tasker_ , he thought as he placed his hands on her head and felt the cat ears. Once again he was amused by the situation. His fingers toyed with her hair and he was careful not to add any pressure to his touch; he was very close to losing control.   

Scully was actually glad to have something to focus on. The heat surging through her body was making her light headed. She was hoping to direct some of that energy to this task. The task of going down on her partner. The realization again flooded her mind. She had her lips around Mulder’s cock. His big, hard cock. Her cunt ached, jealous of her mouth that was being filled by his hot, wet dick. She moaned, the sound reverberating around him and down her body to her clit. Moisture gushed out of her and soaked her panties. What was happening to her? She felt like she was going to come and she wasn’t even being touched. She started to speed up her movements, not sure of what else to do. She panicked at the thought of orgasming before he had even fucked her.

“Scu-- Scully. Please. Stop. I-- I’m gonna--” he croaked, desperately.

She released his dick and licked her swollen lips. Her hair was mussed. Her cat ears were crooked. Her red lipstick was slightly smeared on her lips. Her eyes looked at him, wild. She leaned against the sink. “Mulder, I need you inside me right now. If you don’t fuck me, I’m going to go crazy,” she said with the same desperate voice he had used. She shimmied her pants and underwear down around her knees.

Mulder stepped into her. His dick, wet with her saliva, pressed against her. He lifted her up under her arms and sat her on the sink. He grabbed the hem of her sweater and pulled it over her head. She raised her arms to help it off. His hands cupped her breasts encased in a black lace bra. He squeezed and kneaded them, in awe of what perfect breasts they were. She pushed her chest into his hands. He leveled his eyes with hers. “You want me to fuck you, Scully?”

“Mulder, please,” she said in a breathy whine.

“Right meow?” He said, fighting the grin pressing against the corners of his mouth.

The joke penetrated her carnal haze. “Mulder, I swear to God…”

Before she could reprimand him, he pushed into her. She cried out. Scully jutted her hips toward him. She could feel the veins in his dick pulse against her walls. He was so deep; he filled her so completely. Mulder began to pound into her with a ferocity that excited her, and she responded with equal vigor. Soon they were jack hammering each other into a blissful frenzy. Scully nuzzled her face into his shoulder as her body tensed up. She sunk her teeth into his clavicle to keep herself from screaming out. His hot seed coursed out of him into her. She could feel every ounce coat her sensitive walls. Her body was tingling all over and she couldn’t see herself ever loosening her grip on him. He shivered against her as the last of his orgasm rippled through him.

“Fuck, Scully,” Mulder said against her shoulder. She didn’t move. She didn’t ever want to move. Mulder made no effort to leave their embrace either.

A knock at the door jolted them out of their reverie and they realized where they were. “Aunt Dana, I really have to go!” shrieked a child’s voice.

They scrambled to get their pants back up and Scully’s sweater back on. Scully attempted to clean up the lipstick that had smeared and fixed her cat ears. They looked at each other, defeated. They knew how disheveled they looked. They opened the door and her nephew pushed by them. He danced in front of the toilet holding his crotch. “Aunt Dana, can you help me get out of my costume?” She was glad that in his panic to go to the bathroom he hadn’t asked any questions about why her and Mulder were in the bathroom together. Mulder left them alone and closed the door.

Mulder was seated at the island sorting a bag of Skittles by color with her other nephew. She was able to get herself in order a little more, but didn’t realize that her black nose had rubbed off completely during their fucking. She didn’t know until her mother asked with a telling smile. “What happened to your kitty cat nose, Dana?”   


End file.
